1. Field
The following description relates to a blood pressure monitor including a manually operable pressurizer.
2. Description of Related Art
A sphygmomanometer, or a blood pressure monitor referred to herein, may be an apparatus configured to measure a blood pressure of a user. The blood pressure monitor may apply pressure to a body of a user and measure blood pressure of the user based on values measured while the pressure is being released. Blood pressure monitors typically include a motor to apply the pressure to the body of the user. The blood pressure monitor may transfer or apply, through operation of the motor, pressure to a cuff configured to measure the blood pressure. In addition, the blood pressure monitor may adjust the speed at which the pressure transferred to the cuff is then released.
However, this motor may be large in volume and consume a great amount of power, and thus using such a motor in the blood pressure monitor may not be suitable to reduce the size of the blood pressure monitor. A person's blood pressure may be used to diagnose a disease associated with blood pressure when measured frequently and in various environments.